Nightmare Wolves
by royalphoenix
Summary: Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Royalphoenix:** Heya everyone. I know I should be working on my other fic but I couldn't help it and so I created this story. Hope ya enjoy.

* * *

Summary: Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

A young girl, about the age of 5 looked out of the little window that she was sitting next to. All she could see was the snow falling down and other children, like herself, playing outside. The building sign creaked as it swung. The sign read Moscow Orphanage.

A woman in her mid 30's was standing in the doorway of the young girl's room. She watched as the young girl fingered a toy. Not just any toy but a beyblade. The beyblade was red with a black defence ring. Apparently it was the last thing her parents had given her before they turned to the dark side. The woman watched the girl run her fingers through her blonde hair, which was not tied up. The woman walked up to the girl and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl turned around. Her once fiery blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. She looked up to the kind face of the woman.

"Why don't you go outside and play in the snow with the other children?" asked the woman. The young girl turned and faced the window again.

"Why, I have no friends here," she replied in a sad tone.

"It will do you some good," said the woman. Something in the woman's voice encouraged the girl. She stood up grabbed a thin jacket and walked outside. She walked around until she found a spot with was secluded. She sat down and started fingering the beyblade again.

No one ever came up to her. Some were even scared of the young girl, for she had a reputation of being the best beyblader at the orphanage. She also had a bit of a ruthless side to her. She would hurt people if she didn't like them.

She was told that there was a new boy coming to the orphanage that day. The carer had told the young girl to show him around.

She felt a presence behind her. She quickly tackled the person behind her. They hit the snow covered ground, her fist, ready to strike. She looked down to find it was the new boy. He had flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi," said the new boy, "I'm Tala." The young girl got off Tala, took one look at him and walked off, leaving Tala lying in the snow. The young girl threw her bedroom door open and put the jacket back on her bed. She went down towards the training arena. This part of the orphanage was new. Someone had paid for it to be built. Apparently the people who had paid to put it in, wanted to find the best beybladers, and then they would take them out of the orphanage and to a special beyblading school. She had heard many things about the person who got the arena built. He goes by the name of Voltaire Hiwatari. She had heard many things about the so called beyblading school. Balkov Abbey. She had heard that both Voltaire and the Abbey weren't nice, she heard that they starved you, didn't take care of you and that they only wanted you for your beyblading skills.

As the young girl entered the arena, she saw the carer talking to 2 people as they watched a boy a little older than the young girl beybattle. The carer turned at the sound of the door being opened.

"Come here little one," she said to the young girl. The young girl quietly walked up to the woman, "Please meet Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said the little girl, bowing.

"Voltaire, Boris, this is Phoenix Lasalandra," said the woman.

By now everyone had heard that Voltaire and Boris were there. Every child in the orphanage was at the door watching.

"Do you beyblade?" asked Voltaire.

"Yes sir, but I'm not very good," Phoenix lied. She heard snickering coming from behind the doors. She gave the doors a sidewards glare before continuing, "However those people behind the door might be good beyblader." The children behind the door stopped snickering and ran off. Phoenix smirked.

"You may go," the woman said to Phoenix. Phoenix bowed before walking out.

Hours later, at dinner time, Tala came and sat down next to Phoenix.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he said. Phoenix looked at him.

"You're forgiven, just don't do it again," she said before she continued to eat.

"How come you're not sitting with the others?" asked Tala.

"Because they don't like me," Phoenix replied.

"Aw well, friends?" asked Tala as he held his hand out. Phoenix looked down at Tala's hand then at his face, she nodded and shook his hand.

"Hello Tala, Phoenix," said the woman in her mid 30's.

"Hi," the 2 children replied.

"Now since all the rooms with the boys are full, well have to put you somewhere else," said the woman.

"He can stay with me. I have a room all to myself," said Phoenix.

"Is that alright with you, Tala?" the woman asked. Tala nodded.

"Very well," said the woman before she walked away.

"Do you beyblade?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep, why?" asked Tala.

"Beybattle?" asked Phoenix.

"Sure," said Tala as they finished their dinner and went to the training arena.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog," said Tala.

"Korari, fire breath," said Phoenix. Wolborg came out and prepared to attack. Phoenix's bitbeast also came out. Her bitbeast was a red wolf with gold wings. Fire collided with ice and fire won.

"You're good," said Tala.

"Thanks," Phoenix smiled. They walked up to the room and fell asleep.

A year passed and both Tala and Phoenix became best friends. One day Voltaire and Boris returned to the orphanage. They got everyone to practice battling. Phoenix, didn't really try as she didn't want to go with Voltaire. Tala, not knowing, battled at his best. Voltaire and Boris saw him and agreed that he would be a good blader. They took Tala. As Tala looked out of the limo that he was put in, Phoenix fell to her knees. She was loosing the best friend she ever had.

"Tala," she yelled, tears rolling down her checks, as she watched the limo drive off. That was the last time she saw him.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix: What ya think, please, please R&R. Luv Phoenix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Royalphoenix: **heya everyone. Here's the 2nd chappie of Nightmare Wolves. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

Years passed. She was allowed to leave when she turned 18. As she walked down the streets she bumped into a guy with dark blue hair and purple eyes. He dragged her into a nearby alley. She, for some reason, wanted to bit down on his neck. He forced his lips against hers. She moved her head and done what she wanted to do. She bit down. She felt her teeth pierce his skin. She lifted her mouth off his neck and saw 2 puncture wounds. Only 2, no teeth mark. She ran her tongue over her teeth to find that she had fangs. The guy stared at her before he too grew fangs. She had turned him; she had turned him into a vampire. Was she one herself? She shook that thought out of her head. If she were a vampire, would she have known about it before? Or was it that her vampire genes only matured after she was 18? She fell to the ground. The guy took off.

She stayed in that alleyway for the rest of the night. She came to the conclusion that she was a vampire. Her mother had returned to her own kind after killing her human husband and leaving Phoenix on her own. There were 2 types of vampires. Those who fed on the energy that humans emitted, those vampires were good, never hurting humans. And vampires who fed off blood, they were evil vampires.

As the sun rose, she got up and walked deeper into the alley. There she overheard 3 boys talking. As she listened, she her them talk about her. She stepped into the light so that they could see her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are the Nightmare Wolf gang," the boys replied.

"Well then. Who's your leader?" she asked.

"I am," replied the boy that kissed her last night,. "I challenge you to a beybattle. If you win then you will become leader. If I win, I can do whatever I want to you."

"But first of all I want to know your names." Phoenix said in an icy tone.

"Very well," said the leader, "I'm Jason. The guy with the white hair and very dark blue eyes is Felix and the other guy with forest green hair and cherry red eyes is Leon." Phoenix nodded. Jason and Phoenix prepared to battle. Their launchers in their hands as Felix judged the match.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," Felix said. Both Phoenix and Jason launched. Jason's beyblade was pure black.

"Attack now," said Phoenix to her beyblade.

"Apocalypse, flying darkness," Jason yelled. An ebony black wolf with red eyes, red claws and a pair of transparent wings appeared. It flew into the air and shot beams of darkness from its mouth towards Phoenix's blade.

"Korari, dodge and use fire breath," Phoenix said, calmly. Korari came out and counter attacked.

Jason gritted his teeth, "Dark Obliteration." Apocalypse made the arena go pitch black. He started slamming into Korari, hard. Phoenix wasn't fazed.

"Korari, Inferno Destruction," said Phoenix. Korari created a wild fire and Jason's blade got enveloped by it. As soon as the fire passed, everyone could see that Apocalypse had stopped spinning. Korari was spinning around Apocalypse.

"Congratulations. You're the new leader," said Jason, "I'll leave now."

"Wait, you're staying right here," said Phoenix.

Night-time fell and they got to know one another. Phoenix excused herself and walked around the corner. She felt her fangs grow. She snuck up on Felix and Leon and bit down on their necks, turning them into vampires as well.

"We need to find a hideout," said Phoenix. They walked around until they came across an abandoned mansion.

"Perfect," Phoenix said as she walked in.

"Ok guys. Lets get this place cleaned up," said Phoenix as she ordered the boys around. She was already getting use to being the leader as she loved every minute of it. Phoenix searched inside and outside the mansion. She came to the shed and found spray paint. She grabbed the nearest can which held black paint. She walked to the front door and sprayed a symbol onto it. The symbol that was going to be used for the gang. It consisted of a pentagram (a five pointed star with a circle around it) with a paw print in the middle if the star.

"I love it," said Leon as he watched her spray it.

"Thanks," said Phoenix before she walked inside.

"Ok boys, lets go trash something," said Phoenix.

"What about the mall?" asked Felix.

"Hm. Not a bad idea. I need new clothes," said Phoenix. She placed the spray can in her pocket and left with her gang to go and steal some clothes.

"That was so fun," Phoenix laughed as she emerged from a broken door an hour later with bags of clothes. She took out the spray can and sprayed the Nightmare Wolf gang symbol. She returned to the mansion. She tried on the clothes, which mainly consisted of red low cut tops and black pants, before going to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning the guys were already up. She dressed in a red low cut top with black pants. She also put a gold bracelet onto her right wrist.

"Morning," she said as she walked down the stair.

"Morning," the boys said in unison.

"I was thinking of getting a tattoo. Who's with me?" Phoenix asked. The boys agreed and so that got a tattoo each. They all got a tattoo of their bitbeast. Phoenix got hers on the back of her left shoulder. Leon got his on his right ankle. Felix got his on his back and Jason got his on his right arm.

* * *

**Royalphoenix:** so how was it? R&R and tell me what you think. Luv Phoenix. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Royalphoenix: **heya everyone. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I love you guys (not in that way). Anyways here's the next instalment. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

As night fell, they wandered down a street. On they walk, they spotted other gang. 

"Who are they?" Phoenix whispered to Jason.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys gang," he whispered back.

"Who's their leader?" she whispered.

"No one knows," whispered Jason.

"Well then they will not know who the leader of us is," Phoenix said as she stepped into the dark shadows. She watched as the 2 gangs battled each other. Jason fought against a two toned haired, crimson eyed guy who went by the name Kai. Felix against a tall blonde guy who went by the name Spencer. Leon against a purple haired guy who went by the name Bryan. They continued to fight until Phoenix launched her beyblade. On a silent command Korari attack Kai, Spencer and Bryan. Her friends got the hint and disappeared. She silently called back her beyblade and disappeared as well.

"Ok I know who they are but what do they want?" Phoenix asked as she said down in the mansion.

"Are you talking about the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Felix asked.

"Yes," Phoenix replied.

"Ok, we don't know their leader but we've heard that he is powerful and he beyblades as well. They are vampire slayers and so that's one reason they're after us. The other reason is because we killed one of their members not to long ago," said Jason.

"Well then we'll have to teach them that this is our turf and not theirs," said Phoenix, "Looks like they have met their match."

"Yeah," the boys said in unison.

"Look at her. She's supposed to be the angel of death, why the hell is she hanging around them?" a female voice asked as they peered through a crystal ball.

"She's turned them," came a male's voice.

"When will she be ready?" asked the female, in a superior voice.

"Soon my queen, soon," the male.

"Keep an eye on her. Make sure that she doesn't get hurt. We need her at full strength if we want to take over the world. I can already picture it, us vampires roaming around living of the fear from humans," the queen smiled, "go now."

"Yes my queen," the male said as he bowed to her before he left to keep and eye on Phoenix.

Phoenix climbed into bed. She tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep. She felt someone watching her.

"Jason," she shouted. Jason appeared in the doorway.

"What?" he asked.

"Get the other 2 and scout the mansion grounds. I feel like I'm being watched," said Phoenix as she got out of bed and started to check the house. The other 3 went outside and looked everywhere but couldn't find anything or anyone.

"There's no one there," said Jason as Phoenix walked downstairs.

"I feel like I'm still being watched," she said.

"I can feel it too," said Leon.

"That's it. Leon and Felix are sharing a bedroom, just for safety measures," Phoenix said, "Jason you're with me, and don't try anything because if you do you will feel pain for the rest of your life, got it?" Jason nodded trying not to imagine what pain she could have meant.

Phoenix went back up to her room with Jason following her. She climbed into bed.

"Um…where am I supposed to sleep?" Jason asked. Phoenix pointed to the other side of the queen sized bed that she was in.

"I now understand why you said that earlier," he said as he climbed into the bed as well. Phoenix fell asleep knowing that someone was with her.

Jason woke up the next morning to Phoenix flinging her arm across his bare chest. She rolled over and snuggled into him.

"I'm glad you're not awake," Jason mumbled as a blush crept into his face. He tried to get out of bed but Phoenix had him pinned down. He sighed and watched Phoenix, admiring her beauty.

Phoenix rolled the other way, freeing Jason. She fell out of bed with a loud thump.

"Ow," she wailed as she rubbed her sore head. Jason laughed. Phoenix glared at him before getting up and walking over to punch Jason.

The Nightmare Wolves walked around the streets of Moscow. Phoenix kept looking behind them every few minutes as she still had a feeling they were being followed.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably just being paranoid," said Phoenix as she tried to distract herself from her uneasy feeling. They walked past the Abbey. Phoenix stopped and gazed into the courtyard. She could barely remember that her best friend had been sent there. She sighed. She longed to see her friend. She mental shook her head and turned her back to the abbey.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** who could be watching Phoenix and the gang? A little fight breaks out next chappie.If you have any suggestions for this story, I'd love to hear them. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Royalphoenix: **heya ppls. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

That night, Phoenix and the boys decided to beybattle in the park. 

"Leon, Jason you 2 are first," said Phoenix. Leon and Jason walked up to the dish and prepared to battle.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," said Felix as he made himself judge. Both boys pulled on their ripcords and both beyblades landed in the dish.

"Rayne, flash flood," said Leon. An icy blue wolf with 2 tails, dark blue tipping the tails and ears and a pair of black wings rose up and created a mini flood

"Apocalypse dodge and use flying darkness," Jason yelled. The black wolf rose and counter attacked.

As Phoenix watched the battle she heard a movement behind her. She quickly turned around and tackled the person. She had her mouth open, showing her fangs. They rolled into the dark bushes. Phoenix saw a glimpse of red before she was thrown backwards, off the person. She could tell by their movements that it was a guy. She got into a fight stance and prepared to fight. 3 other people appeared behind her. She knew it wasn't her friends. From the corner of her eyes she could see one of them was short and another was tall. She couldn't see the middle person. The guy that she tackled ran at her, something silver glistening in his hands. Phoenix jumped and easily dodged him. She landed in a tree. She pulled out her beyblade and launched it.

The sound of her beyblade being launched made her friends come running. Her friends took on the others while Phoenix took on the guy she tackled. He pulled out his beyblade and launched it. Both blade slamming into each other making sparks fly. Phoenix's opponent's blade slammed into Korari making the beyblade slam into a tree, setting it alight from the sparks. Phoenix silently called back her blade. She tried to get a look at her opponent before she left. What she saw was a pair of blue eyes that could pierce just about anything. What her opponent saw was the death glare in her own fiery blue eyes before she disappeared.

Her friends sensed that Phoenix left and followed her, all taking different routes to go back home.

Phoenix and the boys reached the mansion at the same time. All of the panting.

"We're all training tomorrow," Phoenix panted before she went upstairs. Jason followed her after a few minutes. Both of them fell asleep.

Phoenix woke up early the next morning. She silently climbed out of bed and walked out of the mansion and down the streets of Moscow, trying to figure out who attack her last night. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. if it wasn't for her enhanced reflexes she would landed on her bum.

"Watch where the hell you're going," both her and the person she bump into said in unison. Phoenix looked at the person and gasped.

"Ta…Tala?" Phoenix asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the red head asked.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Phoenix asked.

"Should I?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? It's me Phoenix. At the orphanage before they took you away, we were best friends. Please tell me you remember or has Balkov Abbey brainwashed you, made you forget about life before the Abbey?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh my god. How could I forget about you," he said as his eyes lit up. A movement behind him make Phoenix go into a fighting stance. She let out a low pitch growl. Three men appeared behind Tala: Kai, Bryan and Spencer. Phoenix eyes widened. She knew that she couldn't take all three of them on. She turned and ran, forgetting about Tala.

* * *

As the Queen peered through the crystal ball, watching as Phoenix ran, she shook her head. 

"She's too soft," growled the Queen.

"She's looking out for herself, your majesty," came the male's voice trying to defend Phoenix.

"It's time to confront her," said the Queen.

"Yes, my Queen," said the male before he disappeared.

* * *

As Phoenix ran she saw a shadow fly past her. She stopped before she could collide with a person who was dressed all in black. He lifted his head. Phoenix saw that he had black hair and dark red eyes. She could tell by the look of him that he was 19 years old. 

"Why are you running, my dear?" he asked. Phoenix glared at him.

"Why the hell would you care?" Phoenix asked in a dark tone.

"Because I'm here to help you. My name is Danny Taylor. I know all about you being a vampire. I know everything about you," he said. Phoenix wanted to run but she felt intrigued by his deep and caring voice.

"How do you know I'm a vampire?" Phoenix asked, not letting down her defences.

"Because I am one myself," said Danny as he showed his fangs. Phoenix heard footsteps approaching behind her. Phoenix growled. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dark alleyway. Something inside her was telling her that she could trust him.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** I just realised that this fic is becoming action packed with fights. Anyways I hope you like that chappie and Phoenix finally met Tala face to face. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

P.S. If you love vampires then check out my story '**Princess of Darkness**.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Royalphoenix: **heya ppls. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Summary: Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC**

* * *

They watched as Tala ran past. A few second later Kai, Spencer and Bryan ran past, following Tala. Phoenix had a confused expression on her face. Were they after Tala or where they just following him, like he was their leader or something? She shook her head and stepped out of the alleyway with Danny behind her.

"How'd you know I was here?" Phoenix asked.

"I could sense you," was Danny's simply reply.

"Thankyou," Phoenix said, sincerely before she walked off heading back towards the mansion.

"Why are you following me?" Phoenix asked as she spun around to come face to face with Danny.

"To make sure you're safe," said Danny as Phoenix looked into his dark red eyes, "There are a lot of vampire hunters around this area. You are brave enough to reside in this place. I was sent by a person who holds a lot of power, to make sure you are safe.

"But why me? Why do I get the privilege of being protected?"

"Because vampires have to stick together."

"We'll I have friends and we stick together and protect each other. I don't need anymore protection. Good bye," Phoenix said as she continued to walk. She entered the mansion, making sure that Danny was following her and was greeted by her fellow gangsters.

Phoenix and the boys walked down the dark streets. They sensed people up ahead. Phoenix growled making the four people up ahead, turn and face her gang. These people weren't the Blitzkrieg boys but a group of deadly vampires.

Danny was watching from atop a roof. He knew this was a test sent by his queen and he was told not to interfere unless Phoenix would get seriously hurt.

"Who are you?" Phoenix growled.

"People like you," was the reply of a Japanese male.

"Vampires?" Felix asked.

"Yes," a girl, who sounded Japanese, answered.

"We're the Bladebreakers gang. The name's Tyson," said the male that spoke before.

"I'm Hilary," said the girl.

"Rei," said a guy who sounded Chinese.

"And I'm Max," said an American boy.

"Judging by your accents, you're not Russian," Jason said as he stepped in front of Phoenix in a protective way.

"You're right," said Rei.

"Now who are you?" asked Max.

"The Nightmare Wolves," said Leon.

"Perfect," the other group said in unison as they charged forward, picking out someone to fight.

Leon and Max, Felix and Hilary and Jason and Rei were facing off against each other, meaning Phoenix took on their leader, Tyson.

Tyson lunged at Phoenix who quickly back flipped, kicking him in the face on the way. Both Phoenix and Tyson charged forward at each other throwing punches, kicks and clawing each other. Tyson managed a roundhouse to Phoenix's chest, making her fly backwards; her arms bend close towards her chest. As she landed, flames shot from her hands. Phoenix looked down and smiled.

"I didn't know I had that sort of power," said Phoenix as stood up. She stood in a fighting stance, ready for Tyson to attack first. Phoenix felt a presence from behind her and quickly jumped. Hilary landed face down on the ground.

"Felix lets switch?" Phoenix asked. Felix nodded and attacked Tyson.

"Ow that hurt," Hilary said as she stood up and faced her new opponent.

"Trying to sneak up on me are we?" Phoenix smirked. She shot flames towards Hilary.

"It is true. You are the angel of death," Hilary panted as she landed on the ground after a close encounter with the fire.

"What?" Phoenix asked, confusing running through her voice. Phoenix's question never got answered because the Blitzkrieg boys appeared and attacked the Bladebreakers.

"We'll be back," the Bladebreakers said before disappearing back to see their queen.

"You did well, my dear Phoenix," Danny whispered as he watched what happened next.

"Why'd you help us?" Jason asked.

"Because no one but us is going to kill you," Kai sneered. Phoenix turned her back and disappeared, never looking back. Her team followed her.

"The nerve of those guys," Phoenix growled as she slammed a fist through the wall.

"Which group?" Leon asked.

"Both of them," Phoenix yelled before storming off to her bedroom. She had a shower and climbed into bed. She fell asleep, not noticing Jason getting into bed or Danny watching her from the shadows, outside.

Danny's eyes softened at the sight of her. He knew that she was powerful, but he wasn't sure that she knew that. After all she only found out that she could control fire. He had talked to his queen earlier asking why and how she was the angel of death. His queen told him that she had gained the energy of the black phoenix: Black Dranzer. Her powers were enhanced by the black phoenix's power. It was only a matter of time before Phoenix got her black wings. Once she did all hell and chaos would break lose and the queen would soon capture her, making Phoenix her minion in this game of life and death. The fire was just the start of the transformation from being just an ordinary vampire to the angel of death. Danny was sure that she wouldn't kill humans for the fun of it or for the queen. But what he didn't know was that the queen was also hiding something from him, something from all vampires.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix: hope you enjoyed it. I decided to make Bladebreakers evil. –Evil laugh-. Anyways please R&R. Luv Phoenix.**

P.S. If you want to read more on my OC Phoenix then read Calli Maxwell's story '**On Bitbeast Wings' **it rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Royalphoenix: **heya ppls. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

Phoenix yawned and sat up; wincing in pain from the roundhouse kick that Tyson had given her last night. She ignored the pain and went downstairs after getting dressed. She sat down and had something to eat in silence. She stood up and walked outside, the boys looking at her with confused expressions written on their faces. 

Phoenix walked down the street and stepped into an alleyway.

"I know you're watching," said Phoenix as she tilted her head up to the skies.

"Either you're getting good or I'm not hiding as well," said Danny as his head looked over from the rooftop. Danny jumped down and landed in front of Phoenix.

"Do you know about the Bladebreakers?" Phoenix asked.

"No," Danny lied. She sighed, causing pain to rush through her body.

"You shouldn't be out here, you're hurt," Danny said as he placed an arm around her waist and led her home. However they didn't get far because Tala spotted them.

"Phoenix. What are you doing with him?" Tala asked as he sensed that Danny was a vampire but he didn't want to kill him in front of Phoenix.

"He's…"

"I'm her boyfriend," Danny said. Phoenix shot a dirty look at him which both Danny and Tala missed. Tala's mouth dropped.

"What?" Tala asked dumbfounded but Danny had already steered Phoenix away. Kai, Bryan and Spencer appeared behind Tala.

"Watch him. He's a vampire. Just don't kill him in front of her unless he tries to feed off her," said Tala. Kai, Bryan and Spencer nodded and followed them.

* * *

Danny sat down on the bed next to Phoenix. 

"Take your shirt off," he said as he held a bandage and some ointment to make the bruising go away quicker.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Don't make me do it for you," Danny said as his hand grabbed a fistful of her shirt. She clawed at his hand.

"You are not in any condition to fight me," he said as he held her shirt tighter.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said as she pulled her shirt off.

"No that wasn't hard. Was it?" Danny asked as he went to work on her injury.

"Actually it was," Phoenix said sarcastically. Nothing else was said while he treated her injury. She watched as Danny put the ointment back along with a spare bandage. He sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks," Phoenix said as she sat up at hugged Danny. Danny lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. Phoenix, to her surprise, deepened the kiss. Danny gently laid her back down on the bed.

"Stay with us," Phoenix whispered against his lip. Danny nodded and pressed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. Phoenix swiftly pulled his shirt off revealing the well-toned body underneath, her hands exploring his well-built torso. Danny moved his head to the crook of her neck, planing on biting down marking her as his; a ritual only vampires could do to each other and not kill them. A silver bullet pierced the window and missed Danny but an inch. Danny growled and got off Phoenix and put his shirt back on. He jumped out of the broken window and went to find the person who shot the silver bullet. Phoenix put her shirt back on and went downstairs as if noting happened.

* * *

Danny returned hours later, with scratches on his arms and face. Phoenix grabbed the ointment that he used on her and treated his wounds. 

"Jason, Leon you can go back to your old rooms," Phoenix said as before she walked up to her room with Danny behind her. She watched the vampire beside her sleep. She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

Weeks went by and the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Nightmare Wolves avoided each other at all costs. Phoenix kept running into Tala, but Danny always kept showing up. Weeks turned into months. Danny made no move to make Phoenix his and so that how it stayed until he decided that he had to tell her why he was really there and what his queen's intentions for her was. Phoenix and Danny walked down the streets of Moscow, leaving Jason, Felix and Leon back at the mansion. 

Danny grabbed Phoenix's hand and led her into an alleyway.

"Phoenix I need to tell you something," said Danny as he lowered his head. Phoenix looked at him, encouraging him to go on.

"I've been working for Bellatrix Lasalandra who is the Queen of vampires and your mother," Danny said as he lifted his head to find out what her reaction would be.

"You lied to me," Phoenix screamed at Danny, "Damn you to hell."

"Phoenix let me explain," said Danny trying to quieten her down.

"No, why should I. I trusted you, I let you become my friend and now you tell me you're working for my mother," Phoenix continued to yell as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, "I'm outta here you fucking bastard and don't you dare follow me." Phoenix turned and before she could run off Danny had grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and kissed her. Phoenix tried to struggle out of his grip but his grip was too tight.

"Please let me explain what she's planning to do," Danny whispered onto her lips.

"Fine I'll listen," Phoenix said as she gave Danny an icy glare.

"You mother is planning to use you to take control of this world. I done as she asked me to do. But when I met you, I found out that what she's going to do was wrong. I've stopped listening to her instructing and she'll probably kill me for it," said Danny, "I'm a wandering vampire now." A tear rolled down Phoenix's cheek. Danny gentle wiped it away.

"I still don't trust you but I'll forgive you," said Phoenix.

"She told me something that you should know," Danny said, looking into her tear stained face, "You have the power of Black Dranzer: an evil phoenix. It won't be long until you get the black phoenix's wings. I don't know how you got infused with the phoenix's power, but you need to control you power. You are the only one that can bring your mother down, but you won't be able to do it on your own." Phoenix nodded and walked away, trying to think clearly, but all she could think was how to kill her mother. As she walked she didn't see Tala and walked into him.

"Sorry," she said as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked as he hugged his friend, "Did he do something to you?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it," she said as she cried into his chest.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** so you finally find out who the vampire Queen is. R&R and tell me what you think? Luv Phoenix. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Royalphoenix: **heya ppls. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

Everyone was looking at the 2. Tala got annoyed from all the staring. He picked Phoenix up, bridal style, and carried her back to his place. After a while she fell asleep. Tala smiled a sad smile. His heart went out to the girl that he loved back at the orphanage. Something must've hurt her deep inside, but why? He sat down and stroked her blonde hair. 

A few hours later Phoenix woke up. She yawned and sat up. She looked at the clock.

"Shit," she said making Tala enter the bedroom.

"I've gotta go. Thanks for everything Tala," Phoenix said as she stood up, kissed Tala on the cheek and bolted out and back to the mansion.

Jason, Felix and Leon went looking for her. She bumped into them just as the Blitzkrieg Boys appeared.

"Prepare to die," their leader spoke, finally. Phoenix recognised the voice as Tala's. Danny jumped in front of Phoenix just as Tala charged at her. Tala pushed the silver stake into his. Danny fell to the ground and a few seconds later he was reduced to ashes. Phoenix growled and charged at Tala, shoots fire at him. Tala dodged and ran at Phoenix. Phoenix dodged him for a while and Tala dodged her attacks. Tala ducked and knocked Phoenix off her feet.

As Phoenix laid on the ground, Tala towered over her and pushed a silver cross into her chest.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked as she gasped for air.

"Because it's my job to rid the world of vampires," he replied. Phoenix's fangs disappeared and the moon shone onto her face. Tala's eyes widened.

"Phoenix?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes. I love you Tala," she said before her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"No," Tala whispered as he cupped her face with his hands. He leaned down and kissed her lips before her body could turn to dust. Phoenix began to pulsate. Korari and Wolborg appeared next to their owners.

"You have brought her back to life. Only true love can bring back a vampire," they said in unison. Phoenix stirred and opened her eyes.

"Tala," said asked groggily, as she sat up and hugged him, "I'm forever in your debt, thankyou."

"I'm sorry. I love you too," said Tala as he kissed Phoenix passionately on the lips.

Felix, Leon and Jason watched for a second before commencing the attacks on Tala's gang members.

Tala picked Phoenix up, bridal style and left. His gang following him.

He placed her on is bed and told the other 3 not to touch her. Tala watched as Phoenix slept. He had a shower and climbed into bed next to the vampire. He kissed her on the forehead before he too fell asleep.

Phoenix opened her eyes to see the morning light flooding through the room that she was in. she sat up and found that she had been sleeping on Tala's chest.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were at the orphanage?" Tala asked, startling Phoenix. She turned around and faced him.

"Because I didn't know back then," she replied, as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me when you bumped into me?" Tala asked as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"You probably would have killed me," Phoenix replied.

"Who turned you into this?" Tala asked.

"No one. But if you want, blame my mother. She's a full vampire. I'm only half," Phoenix said as she bowed her head and closed her eyes. Tala wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him in a hug.

"If you want I can help you. I know of something else can help you too," he said as he got up and got dressed in the bathroom. He helped Phoenix up and walked out of the door. Phoenix looked around to see she was standing in a corridor.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Balkov Abbey," was Tala's only answer. Tala led her to Voltaire and Boris's office. He knocked and entered.

"What is a vampire doing here?" Voltaire asked.

"She needs our help," Tala said.

"We don't help vampires," Boris said. Tala was about to speak but Phoenix stopped him and took a step forward.

"Please. I need your help and you need mine. We both sorta have the same purpose. You want to rid the world of vampires and I want to get even with my mother who is the Queen of the vampire race. We need each other," Phoenix pleaded.

"Fine," Voltaire said, not wanting to argue with the young vampire.

"Thankyou," Phoenix sighed in relief as she bowed.

"You're the girl from the orphanage, aren't you?" Boris asked.

"Yes," said Phoenix before she walked out.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** nothing much to say except R&R. Luv Phoenix 


	8. Chapter 8

**Royalphoenix: **heya everyone. Hope you'll enjoy this chappie.

**

* * *

Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

That night, after Phoenix returned to the mansion, her gang and Tala's, who kept giving the Nightmare Wolves death glares, and Voltaire's and Boris group of vampire slayers were waiting for Phoenix mother. It was close to midnight when a woman of 38 with blonde hair and dark pink eyes appeared. She was wearing black pants and a sliver top. 

"Mother," Phoenix growled.

"Hello my dear Phoenix," she said as she walked up to Phoenix. Tala stood in front of Phoenix in a protective way.

"A human vampire slayer loving a vampire, how touching," Bellatrix laughed. She raised her hand and threw Tala aside. Phoenix darted away from her mother and to where Tala was laying.

"I'm fine," said Tala as he stood up. Bellatrix moved quickly and was now standing in front of Phoenix. As soon as Bellatrix touched her daughter, Phoenix levitated into he air and a pair of jet-black wings appeared. Phoenix flapped the wings and landed next to Tala.

"Perfect, "Bellatrix whispered before she looked up and yelled, "Capture her." Hundreds of vampires appeared and started attacking everyone.

"He was telling the truth," Phoenix whispered as she watched her black wings. Tala stood in front of Phoenix just as Bellatrix charged at them. Phoenix pushed Tala out of the way and charged at her mother. Phoenix flew up into the air, not noticing the vampires along the rooftops. The vampires jumped onto Phoenix bringing her down to the ground. Phoenix growled as she picked herself up. She lifted her head just in time to see Tala pinned to the wall by 3 vampires. Phoenix tried to move but found out that she was being held by a couple of vampires. She flapped her wings and used them to send the enemy flying backwards. She ran towards Tala and fought the 3 vampires off him. She caught Tala before he could fall to the ground. As she held Tala close to her, Bellatrix appeared behind her.

"Look out," Tala said, weakly. Phoenix turned and took to flight, with Tala in her arms, before her mother could touch her again. She landed and let go of Tala. She charged at her mother, flames ready in her hands. As she flew close to her mother she sent a fireball towards her.

"Are you alright my queen?" Hilary asked as she helped her queen up.

"I'm fine. Go back to the Bladebreakers," Bellatrix ordered. Hilary nodded and ran over to her group who was fighting Felix and Leon. Jason was fighting on his own just like Tala's group and Voltaire's slayers were.

Bellatrix smirked at Phoenix and charged at her, her claws were ready to strike. Phoenix avoided the attack but realised that her mother's attack wasn't for her but for Tala. Bellatrix clawed at him, ripping his clothing and skin.

"Stop," Phoenix yelled. Her mother looked at her.

"I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him," she said, tears running down her cheek.

"That's my girl," Bellatrix said with a smug look upon her face. A couple of vampires restrained Phoenix's wings with rope and chains; and a couple more vampires grabbed her by the arms and disappeared along with the Bellatrix's vampires. Before Phoenix disappeared she took one last look at the now bleeding Tala.

Phoenix looked at her surrounding and found that she was in a cage. Her wings were still tied together. Phoenix sighed and leaned against the cold metal bars. She silently prayed for Tala and her allies to be alright. She hoped that her allies weren't hurt badly before she gave in. She hoped that her friends didn't hate her for going with her mother. She hoped that she could break free and return to them. That's all she had left now: hope and that was slowly diminishing within the dark cage that she now resided in. She placed her head in her arms and cried. She hadn't cried like that since the very first day she arrived at the orphanage. Oh how she would love to go back to her childhood. She wouldn't know that she had a mother or that she was half vampire with the power of the dark phoenix within her.

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** i loved writing this chappie.Poor Phoenix what will happen to her? R&R. Luv Phoenix 


	9. Chapter 9

**Royalphoenix: **heya this is the 2nd last chappie. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

"Stop crying. That's for the weak," her mother's voice flooded through her head. She looked up into the eyes of the one she felt nothing towards. She wiped her eyes and stood up. 

"Fuck off," she said stubbornly.

"You are in no place to use that tone with me," Bellatrix said in a harsh voice. Phoenix glared at her.

"Unlock the cage. You know where to take her," Bellatrix said to the vampires that had accompanied her before she walked away.

Phoenix was roughly dragged out of the cage and taken to a room that had lab equipment and glass tubes. She was shoved towards one to the tubes. She felt her wings being unchained before she was pushed into the tube.

"Let me out," she yelled as she banged on the glass.

"It's no use. That glass is shatterproof. You're just wasting your energy," Bellatrix laughed. Phoenix growled. What mother would lock their own child in a cage then into a glass tube? Oh wait the answer was: her mother.

"Fill the tube," Bellatrix commanded a vampire. The vampire nodded and typed something on the computers. A rose coloured liquid slowly filled the tube. She struggled as the freezing cold substance surrounded her.

* * *

Many needles appeared, pricking her and injecting her with many liquids she didn't know of. Once the needles were taken out her body felt like it was literally on fire. All she could do was close her eyes and take in the pain. The rose coloured liquid intensified the pain. She opened her eyes and glared at her mother, trying not to show how much pain she was in. 

Bellatrix laughed at her daughter. She could see some pain in her eyes and it made her laugh more. Bellatrix ordered vampire scientists to drain the tube. She walked over to the tube and waited.

* * *

Phoenix felt the tube being drain. She fell to the floor. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She desperately tried to breathe in air but to no avail. Bellatrix watched with worry on her face. She opened the tube and tried to get Phoenix to breath. She hit Phoenix on the back, making Phoenix cough. Phoenix finally was able to breathe properly. She turned to her mother who was still in the tube and fired a fireball at her. Bellatrix was knocked off her feet. Phoenix used this to her advantage. She stepped out of the tube and spread the black wings and took to flight, trying to find an exit. 

Phoenix growled when she couldn't find any exits. She stopped in mid air and looked up at the ceiling, fire in her hands. She shot the fire and created a hole in the roof. She flew up into the dark sky. She sighed in relief and flew back to the others.

* * *

She flew up to Tala's window and knocked on it. She watched as he stirred and looked around the room before his eyes rested on the window. He jumped back at the sight in front of him. He quickly got out of bed and unlocked the window. 

Phoenix smiled, "Mind if I stay here the night?" Tala shook his head. He walked downstairs and opened the door. He waited for Phoenix to get to the door.

"Thanks," she whispered as she walked in. Tala locked the door and walked back to this room with Phoenix behind him.

Tala turned the light on. Phoenix shut her eyes, trying to avoid the light. Tala looked at her before turning the light off.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be. You didn't know and neither did I. That bitch will pay," Phoenix growled as she sat on the bed.

"You know you were gone for a few days. What did she do? How'd you get away?" Tala asked.

"She injected loads of drugs and other shit into me. One of them must make me sensitive to the light. I kind blew a hole into the roof of wherever I was," Phoenix said as she folded the wings around her.

"I want to get rid of these wings. I want to be normal as possible," she whispered sadly, a tear escaped her eye. Tala cupped her cheek.

"We'll find a way," he said as he pulled Phoenix into a hug. Phoenix nodded.

Phoenix laid down on the floor not wanting to hit Tala with her wings even though he said that he'd sleep on the floor. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** So Phoenix is free from her mother. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Royalphoenix: **heya ppls. Last chappie. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Enjoy the last chappie.

**

* * *

Summary:** Years after they last saw each other, they find each other. However both are leaders of gangs. Not only that, but their gangs hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other. One gang has a secret, the other wants them dead because to the secret. Will they be able to stop to fight against the 2 gangs and unite them with Biovolt to destroy an even greater evil? TalaxOC

* * *

She opened her eyes and quickly shut them when she saw sunlight. She got up and tried to find a dark place. She opened a door and walked in. she closed it and opened her eyes to find she was in Tala's closet. She chuckled slightly. She heard Tala stir and roll off the bed. She laughed as she imaged what had happened. 

"Phoenix," came Tala's voice.

"I'm in the closet," she answered, "can you find something to cover the window?"

She heard Tala walked around and after a few minutes the closet door opened. Phoenix looked up at Tala.

"Thankyou," she said as she stepped into the darkened room. She sat down on the bed. She looked at her wings. She sighed. She felt Tala sit down beside her. She looked up and leaned in to kiss him. Her wings furled around the 2.

She stayed in Tala's room all day. Just after the sun had set she went back to the mansion where her gang was.

* * *

"Hi," she said, "Come." She walked out of the mansion and down to where Tala and his gang were waiting. The gathered Voltaire's vampire slayers and Phoenix led them to ambush her mother's hideout. 

As the snuck in, they split up. Phoenix went with Tala to find her mother and defeat her once and for all.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find her mother. It was almost like she wanted to be found. Phoenix shot fire at her while Tala ran towards her with a silver stake in his hands, ready to strike. Phoenix tried to keep her mother distracted. Bellatrix saw Tala approach from the corner of her eye and easily dodged him. Bellatrix charged at Tala but Phoenix flew in front of him with her back towards her mother. Her mother clawed and ripped her wings Phoenix let out a piercing scream. She turned around and tried to fly only to find half of her left wing on the ground. She looked at her right wing to find it tattered and torn in places. She smiled. She created fireball in her hand and aimed them not at Bellatrix but at her wings. She screamed again as she felt the feathers burn. She could feel on her back, where the wings once were, tingling. She felt her back and found there was no trace of ever having wings. She looked at her mother. Bellatrix was stunned by what her own daughter had done to the black phoenix's wings. Phoenix nodded at Tala. He threw the silver stake at Bellatrix. Bellatrix, who was too stunned to move, was hit by the stake. Phoenix and Tala watched her slowly turn to dust. 

Phoenix smiled and hugged Tala.

"You did it," she said, happily.

"No, we did it," Tala corrected her. Phoenix smiled and kissed Tala passionately on the lips.

* * *

They went to find the others, who were waiting outside. They watched as the 2 walked out hand in hand. 

"I hope you know what you're getting into Tala," Bryan said.

"Huh," Tala said, confused.

"A vampire slayer loving a vampire. Now I've seen everything," Felix said, smirking.

"You knew that I loved her," Tala said to his gang.

"We knew that you loved her, but we didn't know you were a couple until tonight," Spencer said.

"Whatever," Tala said as he looked at Phoenix. Phoenix smiled at him and walked on with Tala beside her. She walked to the mansion.

* * *

Tala and his gang moved into the mansion with Phoenix, Leon Felix and Jason. All were getting along like normal people not like vampires and vampire slayers. 

"You know that you could turn me anytime," Tala said as he got into bed next to Phoenix.

"Do you want to be a vampire?" Phoenix asked.

"If it means spending forever with you then yes," Tala said as he looked at Phoenix. Phoenix kissed him on the lips before she lowered her head into the crook of his neck.

"This might hurt a bit," Phoenix said. She felt Tala nod. Her fangs grew as she bit down on Tala's neck. She lifted her mouth of his neck and licked his wound, tasting his blood. She looked up in time to see Tala's fangs grow.

"Now its time to make you mine," he said. As he kissed her neck. He bit down making a trail of blood run down her shoulder. Tala licked her blood. She was finally his and only his and that's how she wanted it. She was now able to spend forever with the one she loved.

The End

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** Tala got turned into a vampire just for Phoenix, how sweet. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that whoever read this story would read my other stories. there will be NO sequel to this. 

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. So THANKS –gives reviewers hugs-. Anyways for the final timefor this story, R&R. Luv Phoenix.


End file.
